Electrical equipment is powered with current. Accordingly, knowledge of current at a given location in electrical equipment is vital. Heretofore, current detectors, such as ampmeters, require a prior knowledge of the direction of current flow.
The present invention provides for the detection of current flow regardless of the polarity of the flow with the assistance of a common ampmeter.